


Now We Can, Darling

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Caring, Clouis, F/M, Louisentine, Love, Romance, clou - Freeform, confess, kind, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: Summary: Louis and Clementine share a few lingering thoughts and experiences they had just weeks ago. No matter what happened, they truly missed each other, all while they both experienced a type of longing that led to a special type of loneliness.all characters belong to The Walking Dead Game.





	Now We Can, Darling

For once, it's quiet. As Clementine looks over the safe zone, she's pleased to see there's no dead loitering, no gunshots, and no issues for now. The twilight sky is pigmented with a faded sangria leading towards an effortless transition to a rich mauve with only blocks of nearly transparent clouds from the rainfall the night before. The sunrise takes its sweet time, finally bridging the gap between the night before to this early dawn. The air's scent gives off a combination of cedarwood and pine. It's hard to believe that just weeks ago, she was kicked out of her first home, only to somehow end up back in less than a day. The world works in mysterious ways, for sure.

After not being able to sleep earlier this very night, she found Louis in the piano room, where she learned of the pain of the past the love of her life had to endure without her. Even after everything, Clementine is glad that she can be here for her Louis, just like he is for her. He leads her back to their dorm, the dear was out like a light. Clem really didn't see a point in attempting to sleep only to toss and turn for hours, or worse, just end up with nightmares she can't bring herself to relive.

Making her way back to the dorms, she's careful with every step inside to not wake up anyone. Entering her room, she notices her Louis still sound asleep. On the desk, she finds a decorative little note written by AJ himself. "Clem, I can't sleep - gonna help Tenn with his artist project...." there were a few more words she couldn't read along with a cute doodle of what she assumed to be AJ in place of his signature. Next to it was a walkman, possibly something AJ found while exploring the school's old knick-knacks. It doesn't work, of course. She did remember Louis mentioning he found a box of his old favorite tapes too, shame.

She turns to Louis, still dreaming, one hand under the pillow. He looks peaceful. She leans over him to brush his dreads out of his face, his breathing is steady as he turns to lay on his back with his face towards Clementine. I wonder if he's the type to sleepwalk? Clem thought to herself. She couldn't help but giggle, a sleeping Louis would probably stumble towards the kitchen to grab himself a snack and attempt to make his way to the piano room. Clem holds his free hand, wondering if he will now dream about her. Louis squeezes her hand in return, pulling her towards him. She now lays next to him on her side, facing his neck and collarbone, covered in his endless pattern of freckles.

"U-um, Louis?" Clem can feel her cheeks, no, her entire being flush with a cherry red.

"Just five more minutes, Clem..." Louis says with such smug satisfaction, she could hear his smirk. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Dawn, Lou." Sunlight hadn't even begun to peak through the window.

"You didn't get any sleep, huh?" Bits of concern lingering in his tone.

"Nope..."

"I'm sorry, I know I didn't make it any easier after telling you what happened in the piano room... " Louis says, yet another apology was given, guilt infesting his conscience. Clementine looks up, locking eyes with him.

"Don't be sorry, at all. I'm glad I was there for you then and now." Clem states with gentle confidence. Louis holds her tighter. Clementine could tell something was bothering him, sensing his somber expression.

* * *

After a long day of chores, Clem managed to finish by late afternoon. The sky is starting to escape the midday azure tint and is descending into a light amber tinge. The wind chimes fill the empty courtyard, giving the area a more welcoming atmosphere. The only thing that was new was a two-person swing set, replacing the space where the old burnt rumble occupied. Clem sits on the surprisingly stable seat, staring longing at the empty swing next to her. The wind gently pushes Clem back and forth, the gentle squeak echoing throughout the courtyard. Clementine takes the walkman out of her jacket's pocket. She managed to tricker with it for a bit... alright, maybe a lot. The sound isn't what it used to be, but it was loud enough, and the headphones were somehow still in one piece. Hopefully, Lou will like it. Clem's head begins to sway, fighting for her golden eyes to stay alert.

"Clem!" A cheery voice exiting the admin building approaches her. Louis trailing behind, waving to her.

"Hey, AJ, Lou. What's new?"

"Louis taught me how to moon-stalk!" Sure enough, AJ begins to dance backward quite well. Clem requests for an encore.

"Moonwalk, kiddo," Louis mentioned, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm gonna show Tenn!" AJ scampers off, leaving the laughing couple alone.

"So, Lou."

"So, Clem?"

"You wanna show off your moonstalking skills too?" Clem requests.

"Y'know I never pass a chance to perform, my lady." Louis plants himself in front of the empty swing, effortlessly moonwalks towards it, plopping into his new seat and ending with one giant swing up.

"That was really something, bravo, Lou." She claps for him, unable to control her chuckle. Him doing this is just such... a Louis thing. They both begin slowly swinging, perfectly in sync.

"Oh hey, this is for you." Clem hands him the fixed walkman, hopefully, it's up to par.

"For me?" A delighted Louis admires the vintage item, grateful for the first gift he's gotten in quite awhile.

"Yeah, I tried messing around with it. It should work. Try out one of your tapes."

"You fixed it, for me?" Louis turns towards her completely, gratitude filling his voice. "Well, well... this is good timing!" Louis stands up from the swing and kneels before his Clementine, reaching for his coat pocket.

"Ah, Louis..? What are you doing?"

"I hope you'll accept this, Clementine." Louis presents a necklace. In place of a chain is a pastel azure ribbon with the charm of a carousel horse. "I know it's not exactly your style. But, when I took you to the theatre storage room, I saw you eyeing the carousel on the dressing table. Which I left in your room."

"It's beautiful, I love it." Clem delivers a warm smile, Louis's heart skips a beat. He leans closer tying the necklace around her neck. He brushes a ringlet out her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Thank you, Lou." Clem rests her hands on his shoulder, bringing him closer for a kiss. Louis twirls the curl behind her ear, Clem leans closer to him.

"I'm glad you like it. Wow, what're the odds we both have gifts for each other?" Louis stands up, holding out his hand for Clem to take, leading her towards the dorms.

"Great minds think alike," Clem states confidently.

"Indeed they do, darling," Louis responds with an attempted cheery tone, squeezing her hand affectionately. Once they approach the entrance to the dorms, Clem notices Louis's somber expression reflecting in the glass pains of the door.

* * *

Once they get settled in Clem's dorm, she begins searching through the box of tapes, pulling out a few promising titles. Louis takes a seat on the bottom bunk, gazing at his Clementine. Reflecting back on how much can happen in so little time. He remembered he would tell himself this day would pass like any other during recent hardships. He was only right about that sometimes.

"Here, let's try out these ones for your walkman." Clem presents the cassette tapes giddily, she can't wait to see how Louis would sing along with every song, to hear music after such a long time. It's not fair for Louis to always be the one to make the music happen, he deserves a time to rest.

"Why don't you keep it, Clem? You deserve to enjoy it." Louis gently replies.

"Louis... " Clementine takes a seat towards him, holding his face up, turning his gaze on her. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't deserve... you. Just weeks ago, I was one of the five who you voted for you and AJ to just..."

"Louis, stop. You were right to blame us. I might've done the same if I was you."

"Clementine, I knew I made a mistake. The second when we came to your dorm, telling you we took the vote and you had to leave. You just... took it, as if you expected it. You didn't even argue. You even let me take AJ's gun."

"I didn't want to make things any worse is all. The decision didn't really feel set until we reached the end of the safe zone."

"There was so much I was confused about, especially when we dropped you off. The second I turned around to walk back to the school, I immediately regretted my decision. I wanted AJ back, I wanted you back. I turned around to get one last look at you. The way you and AJ marched forward the other way, you were so used to a life like that. Both your heads were still held high. Seeing you forced to walk away, it hurt. It hurt bad... and that's when I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life." Louis tightly blinking his tears back, his voice somehow still. Clementine gives him a look of sympathy and melancholy, taking both his hands into hers.

"It took everything in me to not look back at you. I knew if I did, it would've been even harder, seeing you walk away from us. But Louis, even after all that happened you still helped us when Lilly and Abel attacked us. You were there like you always are."

"You wouldn't have run into those two if we hadn't kicked you out. You even could've told us to shoot, but you told us to run. I never thanked you for that."

"I didn't want anyone else I cared about getting hurt because of me. I was so scared when AJ and I lost Abel and Lilly, they would follow you back to the school." Clem's voice begins to break, the thought of everyone at school facing a surprise attack from the raiders without her.

"I kept telling myself this day would pass like any other. It didn't. I had no idea if you made it or not or if they got you or-" Louis trembles, shaking his head.

"Sh, sh. I'm alright, aren't I?" Clem puts her forehead on his, still holding his hand.

"And then you came back. AJ was shot and you carried him back, exhausted."

"And you helped us. You didn't have to, but you did. You and Ruby did a truly great service for us." Clem meets his gaze.

"I had to do something, to at least try and make up for everything I put you through. When I brought the extra shirts for AJ, I was so glad you didn't send me away. I was glad to be in the same room as you and AJ, to just talk to you." One tear rolls down his cheek, grateful for the fact the love of his life is simply alive. Clementine instinctively wipes his tear away, kissing his stained cheek.

"I was glad to see you too. I know I was only gone for maybe a day, but... I really did miss you, Louis."

"Even after all I put you through, you were still so sweet to me. I held onto those kind words of yours. When you said you missed me, I wanted to turn right around and hold you so tight... I don't know why I didn't I just..." Clem wraps her arms around his shoulders, embracing him tightly, to which he returns even tighter.

"Well, now you can, Lou. All of that is in the past. We can focus on the moment right now." Louis smiles weakly, touched by how Clem now shares his mindset. Louis holds the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She gently slides her hand into his hair, scooting even closer. Louis begins to lightly trace circles around her neck.

They both pull away, Louis runs his thumb over her lips longingly as he took at the moment, assuring himself it wasn't a dream.

"I love you, Louis. So much." Clementine states with pure sincerity.

"I love you, Clementine. Even more." Louis states, simply speaking from his heart. They both enjoy the lingering silence between them, Louis taking the opportunity to tread kisses from her nose to her jawline, Clem giggling through it all. She hands him the walkman, giving him an assuring expression. Louis begins to sing along with the tape she chose.

"Put your head on my shoulder..." Clementine complies, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck as Louis takes her hand. "Hold me in your arms... baby..."

* * *

About two hours have passed, bringing the afternoon to evening. Clementine laid with her head on Louis's chest, along with him wrapping his arm around her and folding his hands around her waist. Both were lulled to sleep after listening to the Walkman music, the couple awakened by AJ and Tenn playing tag in the courtyard.

"Whoa, we really clocked out for a while, huh?" Louis mutters, just emerging from his half asleep state. Clementine turns to a less embarrassed, yet light shade of pink after realizing this is the best sleep she'd gotten in ages. "What is it, Clem?"

"When you gave me the necklace and got down on one knee... I thought you were about to give me a ring, I even had a dream about." Louis kisses her cheek and winks at her. They both hadn't said it out loud, but the two enjoyed the idea of saying I do to each other after reciting handwritten heartfelt vows. Louis beams with confidence, holding her chin.

"Stay tuned, my darling."


End file.
